


The discord house

by Redcabbage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Futanari, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcabbage/pseuds/Redcabbage
Summary: A collection of tales, based off the people in the discord of server belonging to SolitaryCafe.





	1. The Penny situation

”Key! Didn’t I tell you to leave your change in your pocket?” screamed Solitary, as she came into KeyWii’s room. KeyWii, who had been playing videogames until the rude intrucion, pulled off her head phones, and turned to her house mate. Solitary was wearing a red t shirt, her black hair hanging more close to her hips than her shoulders, her skin slightly tan. In the outstretched hand, she held a few Canadian pennies, an annoyance that only she seemed to find annoying. KeyWii smiled, leaning against the chair, her long red hair set into a pony tail, with a black t shirt bearing the youtube logo, and a light green vest over it. 

“Hey, you never know when you need a few pennies by your hand, what if…a murderer came in, and you needed a weapon to defend yourself with?” Clearly only KeyWii thought this funny, as Solitary’s face did not change, not even a quiver in the lips at the joke. “Listen Key, I let you live in here with the others, but that means you have to respect the rules as well. And that is not littering.” “I’m not littering, I am leaving treasure around,” said KeyWii, standing up from the chair, her cocky attitude getting a bit more defensive now. “Besides, I don’t need them, so why should I keep them on me?” Solitary was visibly getting angry now, her fist clenched around the coins, shaking a bit.  
“Key, we have had this talk many times,” she explained slowly, mostly for her own sake than anything else. “And if you don’t pick them up then…” “Or then what?”” KeyWii asked, producing a Canadian penny from her pocket. Solitary locked her eyes on it, looking up at KeyWii, shaking her head. “Don’t you dare” KeyWii smiled, flicking the coin out the door, right besides Solitary’s face, and into the hallway, where it rang with a clinck.  
KeyWii only got to enjoy her victory for a moment, before Solitary threw the coins in her hand onto the floor, and flew forward. She grabbed KeyWii by the collar, and the gamer started to struggle against the writers surprising Strenght. “Hey hey! We can talk this out!” she shouted. Solitary pushed her onto the bed sitting at the end of the room, quickly moving ontop of KeyWii, straddling her on the bed. The gamer was staring in shock as she looked up at Solitary’s face, one of anger and…something else.  
She chuckled nervously. “H-Hey, we can still talk!” she pleaded, Solitary growing a smile, leaning in uncomfortably close to KeyWii’s face, her breath beating against the pinned girls face. “Oh we are gonna talk, after I am done with you.” KeyWii’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t get to protest, before Solitary bent down, her lips closing around KeyWii’s. She was about to protest, but KeyWii quickly fell into the rhythm kissing back against the girl ontop of her, both of them grinding their bodies against the other, their breaths slow and hot.

Solitary eventually pulled back, laving both her and KeyWii panting. “Shit…you just know what to do,” KeyWwii said, making Solitary smile widely. “Oh I have just begun,” she said, leaning down to lay against KeyWii’s body, slowly sliding down, lifting up her shirt to kiss her chest and stomach all the way down, until she started to kiss against the denim shorts KeyWii had decided to wear that day. KeyWii, not wanting to waste anymore time, pulled down her pants, letting her lower body be free to for Solitary to…Punish.

 

Solitary turned kissed down to her clit, giving it extra special attentiom, before moving onto her pussy, her fingers delicately stroking it , while her tongue licked against KeyWii’s clit, making the poor girl jump and giggle with excitement. “Shit, you are really good!” “I am a smut writer, I get my inspiration from somewhere,” Solitary quickly responded, before diving back down. KeyWii couldn’t help but moan eith every lfick of the tongue that went over her clit, and Solitary couldn’t help but keep on tasting her friend, for both of them, it had been a long time since they had experienced something like this, and both of them were enjoying it immensely  
Solitary eventually pulled back, licking her lips a last time, before flipping KeyWii onto her back, the poor girl, yelping at the sudden use of force. “H-Hey, what are you doing?” “Just getting ot the good part,” Said solitary, already pulling down her pants. Keywii could feel it as something big and hard slapped against her cute butt. Something that was defenitly not a hand. “Is that…what I think it is?” “Yep,” said solitary, already linning the tip of her erect member against Keywii’s pussy, like a gunner linning up the sights with his target.  
“And are you gonna…” was all she got to say, before Solitary slammed herself inside of the red headed gamer, both of them exclaiming in pleasure at the sudden tightness, and girth of their partner. “Yep!” Solitary answered, going into a quick rut, leaning down against Keywii, both of them moaning as Solitary took her friend in the doggy style position. Solitary was just big enough to stretch out Keywii, giving her pussy quite the punishing, but small enough so that it wasn’t painful. Solitary meanwhile, found KeyWii quite tight, the result of many nights alone, with only a computer, internet, and herself to please.

KeyWii grabbed tightly onto the pillow in front of her, trying to hide her squeals and moans from anyone else in the hallway, as Solitary ,made no effort to hide her own moans, the rythming slapping of her hips against KeyWii loud enough to be heard down the hall, and probably all around the house. But right now, she didn’t care, she had come to punish the red head, and now she and her were finding themselves in a sea of ectsay and pleasure. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.  
After a while, they could both feel a pressure building, Solitary in the space right where her cock was, the imminent sign of an orgasm, and KeyWii it was a hotness that started to coarse through her, something which she was quite familiar with, but also something that was wholly now, at least in it’s intensity. Both of the girls drew sharp breaths, and them exhaled in a loud manner, as both of them experienced a climax at almost the same time. A mix of fluids were being excanghed, as Keywii was pumped full with Solitary’s cum, and she was staining her own bed sheets with her orgasm.  
A few more thrusts were put up by Solitary, but she quickly started to slow, her breath quick and sharp as she rested inside of the warmth of Keywii’s pussy. Keywii herself felt limp all over, the intense feeling of her wound up muscles finally being released, was almost as great as the orgasmic climax that was still rining through her body. “You know…if I don’t see a single penny in the house in the next month…we could do this again. KeyWii chuckled, shaking her cute butt a little. “Deal.”

 

The two girls then collapsed down onto the bed, quickly finding themselves against each other, their chests pressing against each other, as they just enjoyed cuddling for a few moments, kissing a little, and feeling the warmth of the other. “You think anyone else heard us?” Keywii asked. Solitary shrugged. “Not sure, not sure I care either.” On the other side of the door, stood Cheeki, his phone on record. He quickly hit the stop record button, before gilling to himself, and sneaking off. “This is gonna make some great writhing material,” he thought to himself.

THE END.


	2. A woodland adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a forest as large as the one besides the house, then there is bound to happen some tom foolery

It was a beautiful morning, as the rays of sunlight hit the roof of the building. Birds were chirping in the woods just on the south side of the ground, which was on the edge of the property. The perfect place for someone to pick flowers and climb in the trees, and to hide for some fun times in the woods. Taco had taken to the first of those choices, wearing a long white robe, she was feeling the earth beneath her. Days such as these, she was glad to finally get out of house. Not that it was bad to be inside, it was great, the company was fantastic, and the loads of sex was not that bad either.  
Her peaceful walk was suddenly interrupted, as something crashed through the branches above her. She barely got a second to look up, before a brownish mass flew down, and impacted the ground with a loud thump, leaves and dead branches crunching under the weight of the object, which pretty quickly turned out to be someone, in a camouflage jacket. Taco, being a little disturbed, rushed to the aid of this man of the sky.  
“Hey…are you ok?” she asked, laying her hands upon him.   
The body grumbled into the dirt, in a mix of acknowledging her question, and telling her how much it hurt. She helped the person roll onto their stomach, which was when she finally recognized their face.   
“Cheeki?” she exclaimed.   
The man lying on the ground, nodded, gently massaging his head. He looked no worse for wear, despite having fallen from a great height. He wore his camo jacket, and denim pants, with a black t-shirt underneath.   
“Yep, that’s me,” he said, still in pain clearly, but alive.  
“Do I even want to know what you were doing up there?”   
Cheeki smiled, reaching down into his jacket, pulling out a small audio recording device, and a notebook.   
“A lot of people come out here to have sex. And since I need inspiration for my writing, I decided why not save it for later.” He pointed upward. “I have a kind of listening point up there.”   
Taco looked up, and she could indeed see a small platform up amidst the trees, would be hard to see without it being pointed out to her.  
“Don’t you think that it is a little…intrusive?” She asked, looking back down, giving him a questioning look.   
“Hey, people in this house have sex all over the place,” Cheeki protested, putting away the audio device, and opening the note book.   
“Let’s see. There is in the living room, in the kitchen, by the dinner table, on the dinner table, in the pool, I could go on.” Taco nodded, she would have to admit, there was a lot of sex in the house, but on the dinner table.  
“Let me see,” she said, snatching the book from Cheeki’s hand, flipping through the pages. 

Even with the quick glance, she could tell the detail the encounters were recorded in. She could see herself in the moment, and she could feel as a warm feeling spread over her body. She bit her lip, watching as bump began to grow in the robe.   
“Fuck…this is pretty hot.” Cheeki chuckled, nodding as he patted her on the back.   
“Glad you like it, now can I have it back.”  
There was a moment of silence, before Taco turned to face Cheeki. He could immediately tell that his book had given her something else than an erection, an idea.   
“You know Cheeki,” she said, closing the book with a thump, and throwing it to the ground, while turning her entire body to face him while still smiling.   
She was about the same height as him but he still took a step back and another when she followed him. He then felt the tree against his back, and he got a nervous smile.   
“Soo…how about we just take a long walk instead?” he said.  
“You know you can just run, right?” Taco said, making Cheeki chuckle, shrugging.   
“Can you blame someone for being dramatic.”  
She shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulders, and pressing him down onto his knees. Her robe was then quickly discarded, her heavy chest, and thick penis right in his face. “Think you should just start, and not delay any further.”   
Cheeki, not wanting to disappoint, leaned forward. His tongue began circling the tip of her cock, making Taco shiver as a light breeze blew in over them, lightly brushing against her naked body. The heat of her lust though was too hot for it to be blown out by such a small wind. Cheeki was working how the rest of her length, his hand on her thigh and on the base of her length, stroking it as his tongue serviced the tip. It was like a hot iron, just ready to be worked and serviced.  
Taking his hand off her base, he moved both of them to her hips, before leaning forward more, his lips slipping around her, causing her to shiver and moan, as he took inch by inch of her cock in. Taco had to be careful and not thrust down into his throat. She bent over, holding against the tree, as he began to move up and down along her length, his hands caressing her round hips, and his mouth servicing her hot member.  
Suddenly, for just a moment, Taco lost control of herself. A rush of warmth rushed down along from her neck, to first her breasts, which bulged and grew, her moans growing harder with the pleasurable feeling of her breasts gaining a few extra cup sizes. The intense head rushed down to her hips, where it intensified in her erect member, it’s size suddenly increasing. Cheeki, with wide eyes, pulled back, coughing a bit, as the tip had almost went into his throat. Taco quickly realized what she had done, and took a step back, holding her hands over her mouth.  
“Shit, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed.  
Cheeki brought up a thumb, coughing one last time before looking up to her.  
“Should have expected that it would happen heh, just warn me next time, alright?”  
She nodded, smiling, before helping him up, and then pulled him into her embrace. He blushed at the feeling her quite full breasts against his chest; she must have grown a couple of cups, because they were definitely not this big when he last looked. Their lips then closed on each other, joining as they both began to stroke the other’s body, Cheeki running through Taco’s short green hair. He would have to admit, it suited her perfectly. Taco meanwhile was exploring what laid under Cheeki’s clothes. He was definitely no slouch, someone who could climb up that height, and fall just as far, would be well built, and he definitely had it. So there, in the green and sunny forest, they kept in their kiss. They barely broke for breaths, and when they did, it was for short and sharp breaths.  
The warm embrace lasted for some time, the two of them not wanting for this little exchange to stop. Eventually, they both pulled from each other, and started into each other’s eyes.   
“How about we try again?” Taco suggested, running a finger down Cheeki’s chest.  
“Sure, but this time ,I get to be on top.”  
Taco submitted. She laid down on the robe she had discarded on the ground, which acted conveniently as a makeshift blanket on the ground. Cheeki quickly dropped his clothes as well, showing off his body which Taco had only felt with her fingers under a shroud of cloth. She was right, he was quite built. Not in a kind with a six pack and everything, but he was quite easy on the eyes. Slowly he laid on top of her, and they both shared a quick kiss. They could both feel the other’s member pressing against them both, their little kiss having worked them both up into quite the lusty mood. Chekki’s hands found Taco’s breasts, massaging them sensually, getting a grasp of the girl’s new size.  
Slowly, Cheeki began to slide his head down, kissing Taco on the neck, then the collar bone, and down to her breast. His length rubbed against hers, as it finally lined up against her slit. With precision, He began to slowly push in, earning a moan from them both. These moans only continued as he hilted himself inside of her, and then began to thrusts back and forth. Getting and idea, Cheeki raised himself up, still thrusting, and took a hold of Taco’s own erect cock, and began to stroke it. Taco, being pleasured in both of her sensitive spots, began to moan loudly enough, for people to probably hear it in the house if they were out on the terrace.   
They both didn’t last long, both reaching climax at the same time, with Cheeki hilting his entire length inside of Taco, pumping her with his hot cum, while he pointed her tip slightly away from her face, not wanting to douse the poor girl in her on cum. Taco clenched her inner walls against Cheeki, a result of the intense orgasm that made her back arch. Her cock began to unload, conviently hitting the dirt besdies her, staining the green grass, letting the already present smell of sweat and sex become even more pungent.  
Cheeki slowly laid down by her side, his cock still inside of her.   
“Huh…felt good?” he asked, panting against her face. She turned to him, panting even harder but still smilling.  
“Yeah…just promise me I get to be on top next time.”  
Cheeki nodded, cuddling up close to her, and she turned to embrace him, both of them enjoying the warm sun rays that was shinning down onto them both, and the warmth of the other.


	3. Discord house chapter 3: there is a snake in my Cupboard

Taco yawned as she entered the kitchen, her long white pajamas draped over her body, her short green hair unruly and in serious need of a good brushing. But that could all wait, until she got some breakfast. The common kitchen had a variety of tools, ovens, blenders, toasters; anything a regular person could need to make any kind of food. Taco went straight for the fridge, and got herself a carton of milk, and then went over to the cupboard, getting herself a large box of cereal.

Having gathered this truly amazing cornucopia of food, she poured it all into the bowl that she had gotten, and began to chow down. Soon she could feel the energy in her body returning, as her body got the nutrients it needed. She was about half finished when…there was something strange. It was like a hotness that flowed through her body, something which made her body uncomfortably warm and bothered. She tried to open her mouth, but instead of drawing a breath, she drew a warm moan, a thing which made her clasp her hands over her mouth. Her face was blushing, she looked around, no one in sight.

She slowly moved her hands from her mouth. Her breaths were slow, as to not make too much noise, but even then, it was like she was breathing fire. She threw off her pajamas, her hands finding her breast, and her already erect member. Slowly she began to stroke and caress herself, every touch and movement sending a shock through her, right into the pleasure point in her brain. Her legs quivered, and the restraint she had put on her breathing slowly evaporated with every little stroke of her dick, and fondle of her breast. The force which had caused all of this pushing her on.

She bit her lip, the pressure building in her lower body, like a spring. She could feel it in her breasts as well, a force pressing against her nipples, she could already feel the soft trickle of lactation running down the front, and the wet drips as drops hit the floor. She wondered who could have done this, was it the milk, maybe the cereal had been replaced with some kind of drug? Questions for later, as the spring building in her finally jumped, and her limit was reached. She screamed with pleasure, as her length began to unload it’s warm cum up against the bottom of the table, and her breasts began to lactate at a more steady rate. Her hands worked over time, trying to draw out the sensation for as long as possible, before she finally collapsed against the chair, huffing for air as her body shook.

She gave another quick look around the room, and then she noticed something. One of the closets were half open, enough so that if someone were to, as a purely hypothetical, drug the food in the kitchen, and wait for someone to take the bait. Taco pushed away from the table, not even bothering with putting her clothes back on, and stomped over to the closet. She opened it fully, finding just what she was looking for.

 

The person laying in the cupboard, had long black hair, reaching down past the shoulders at least. The rest of her features were soft and beautiful, with her upper body being clothed in a black t-shirt with a microphone imprinted on it. The lower half of her body probably didn’t need clothing, as it was a long snake like tail, the scaled a bright orange colours, with black spots down along the top. She looked up at Taco, a mix of both surprised at being discovered, but also wonder, and a little bit of lust. 

“Elloralisa...what did I tell you about putting your pheromones in the milk?” It took a little for the lamia to respond, as she was experiencing the kind of brain shut down children experience when they get found out by their parents.

“...That I should put a label on it?” she asked questingly, like someone poking at a landmine with a stick.

Taco nodded. “And what did I say would happen if you didn’t?”

This time Elloralisa was a bit quicker to respond. “That I would...ummm...reap what I sowed?”

With that, Taco leaned forward, grabbing the snake by the Elbows, lifting her out of the cupboard and laying her on the ground. It was then that Elloralisa noticed that despite it having only been a minute or so, Taco was already at full mast. 

“Smart, girl, but not smart enough.”

She placed her hand on the middle of the snakes belly, slowly letting it trail down to her scaley underside. Elloralisa began to glow bright red, her hands hiding her blushing face. Taco smirked, giggling as she patted the underside of her snake body. 

“You would think it would be easier to find,” Taco muttered, clearly impatient, her fingers running along the folds of the lamias body, searching.

It was when Elloralisa gave a high pitched gasp, and Taco’s fingers slipped through a crack, that Taco knew she had found her mark. Her fingers began to rummage around, brushing against the tense walls of the Lamia. She squeaked with every little touch and stroke that Taco was doing. Every little peep and squeak that exited the lips of the naughty snake, drove her punisher to sink her fingers deeper and deeper, getting rougher and rougher in her movements. Elloralisa began to arch her back, like a spring being wound up. Her breaths were sharp like a knife, and only barely enough to fill her lungs. She sounded like she was about to sneeze, with tears of joy in her eyes.

 

With a final plunge, Elloralisa suddenly began to yell, her built up pleasure finally releasing as a great wave of warmth, that also got to coat Taco’s fingers in warmth. The Lamia shook all the way down her body, sending the tip of her tail jumping like it was being electrocuted. Taco slowly began to pull out her fingers, letting Elloralisa lay on the ground, while she stood up, stroking her erect member, casting a shadow over the exhausted face of the Lamia.Her eyes were locked onto the hard cock, her tongue unrolled and her mind filled with desire. 

“You want a taste?” Taco said. Elloralisa nodded.

“Good, was gonna do it anyway.” She lifted her up, laying her on her back on the table, her head hanging just over the edge. Taco stood by her face, smirking as she gently tapped her cock against the face of her victim. Elloralisa unrolled her tongue, letting it run over the immense size, savouring the taste of the tool which was about to use her. Taco drew a deep breath, feeling the intense heat in her body course through down to her hips, were it intensified in her length, it’s size slowly expanding in front of Elloralisa’s eyes. She gasped, and Taco chuckled.

“Like it? It’s a little trick I found out I could do.” She pulled back,drawing her length along the face of Elloralisa, letting her get a taste, smell, and feel. Taco lined her tip up to Elloralisa’s lips, then thrusted inside, Elloralisa giving no resistance as she felt the immense size of the cock stretch her throat. Taco began to thrust back and forth, moaning as she felt the tightness of her new toy, the aphrodisiac that Elloralisa had slipped into the milk earlier, kicking in again, coursing through her systems. She did not hold back, and as Ellroalisa began to choke a little, she only thrusted harder.

Elloralisa could do nothing but let her body be used. The orgasm had put her body at a total state of relaxation, and her mind only wanted more fo the sweet sensation of being filled warmth, in all of the holes that the horny girl could get her hands on. She rolled her tongue around Taco’s cock, stroking it with expert dexterity.

Taco could barely hold it. She pushed herself as deep as she could inside of the Lamia, being thankful of the snakes lag of a gag reflex, as she began to unload her cum inside of Elloralisa’s throat. The lamia laying on the table happily drank the warm salty seed, humming and moaning around the cock in her mouth, her head swimming in pleasure.

Slowly, Taco began to pull back, sighing as she laid her cock on Elloralisas’s face, not a single of drop of cum was on it, thanks to the Lamia’s tonuge.

“Good little girl, but I am not done yet.”

She quickly got up on the table, her cock still erect as it pressed against Elloralisa’s slit, which was already drenched.

 

“P-please...fuck me,” she begged, her voice shaking as she looked with anticipation.   
Taco didn’t want to disappoint of course, and plunged herself inside, hilting her giant member in a second, causing both of the horny girls to moan in syncornisation. Their moans only continued to ring out, as Taco began to pound mercilessly against the snake beneath her body. The table beneath them creaked with every thrust, both of their full breasts bouncing with excitement. Taco leaned ahead, her lactating breasts smothering Elloralisa’s face, her moans muffled by a blanket of smooth and soft flesh. 

The snake did not let this opportunity go to waste though, her lips closing around around one lactating nipple. With the first taste of the sweet milk that was coming from the breasts with surrounded her, she only began to suck harder, desiring the sweet taste, that mixed with the salty taste of the cum still in her mouth.

Taco was totally lost herself, she pushed herself, the intense heat in her length signifying as she began to grow in both length and width. She pushed herself to her limit, reaching deep within Elloralisa, and stretching her insides to the limit. The new tightness, and the increased sensitivity of her length, drove Taco to pound harder and faster, not caring for the creaking table beneath them. If it was going to break, it was going to break under her relentless assault, as she made sure the little snake slut knew to label her milk bottles next time.

Both of them hit their climax like a train against a brick wall, with Taco screaming as she dumped her biggest load yet inside of Elloralisa. The snake felt as her pussy was filled to the brim with warmth, the remaing load leaking out of her, and the warmth spreading through her body. With her own climax, she felt her pussy squeeze against the cock buried inside of her, flexing and stroking it, making sure that every drop of cum was stuffed into her deepest folds. Her stomach was full too, as she gorged herself on the sweet sweet milk from the heavly breasts which was all around, their softness complementing the taste all too well.

Slowly, they both began to calm down, Taco slowly slipping out with her cock, and Elloralisa getting the last drop of milk before she stopped, her head resting against the table, as Taco fell down besdies her, both of them panting.

“...You done?” Ellroalisa asked.

Taco nodded, looking over.

“Yeah...I think so.”

They both smiled, and both of them getting a small kiss on the other.


	4. Discord house part 4: A helping hand

Light rain beat against the windows of the massive house,the weather having suddenly turned. People had to suddenly seek shelter from the storm inside, as the gates of the heavens loosened their bounties. Luckily it wasn’t a storm or anything, but it is pretty annoying when you are trying to get a tan, or you are having sex in the woods, when suddenly you are being given a light shower. Luckily the rain came with a kind of quiet period in the house. The people having found themselves really exposed to the rain, those walking around the forest for whatever reason, were comfortably hiding themselves beneath blankets, or were in the showers ironically.

Others took this time the time to be inspired, a few people were sitting in the little Glass terrace that was situated on the side of the house, idly tapping away as they let the mood take a hold of them. Some were taking the time to relax in other ways, playing games, or drawing.

R13g, or just R as he was known in the house, was comfortable just sitting in the kitchen, a warm cup of cocoa in his hands. He ran a hand through his black hair. Maybe he should grow it longer this time, it looked well on Solitary, and it might work on him. He didn’t have her girlish figure though, hell he was taller than her by an inch or so, but he could envision him looking like one of those long haired barbarians, like Fabio, or Conan. He smiled, taking a sip as he imagined the girls of the house laying at his feet.

He finished his cup, and was about to put it away, when his phone rang. He quickly found it from his pocket, and checked the number. it was Keywii. He quickly put the call through ,and brought the device up to his ear.

“Hey KeyWii, is anything going on?” he asked casually.

He heard a grunt and moan from the other end, Keywii taking a few deep breaths before she spoke. He could hear as she moved around, exhausted and tired somehow.

“huh...huh...Hey R,” KeyWii greeted. Her voice was clearly holding something back, her breaths hot, even through the phone.

R blushed, looking quickly around to make sure no one else was there. Was she really… He gulped, and went back to the conversation.

“You ok Keywii? You sound a little tired.”

“No...No...I’m fine,” she said slowly, drawing a breath between every word. 

“Listen, I just need you to get to my room as quickly as possible, I need your help with something.”

 

R13g perked up. He could almost guess where this was going. His face was entirely red, but he slowly nodded. He had had a eye for the gamer girl for a while, that long red ponytail in particular was like a pendulum that he always looked on when she was walking, as it swung in rhythm with the subtle sway of her hips.

“S-sure Key, I am on my way.” He quickly closed the call before she could respond, and headed off towards the dormitories.

Her voice, the softness and warmth of her breaths, her difficulty to talk. She was clearly hot and bothered, and she needed someone to help relieve her. He wondered why it had to be him, and yet, he didn’t care. He went up the stairs leading to the second floor, and went down the hall to her door. Every step made his heart beat a little faster, with adrenaline pumping through is veins, making member quite erect in his pants. He hand to bend a little to hide it

He finally got to Keywii’s room, the small Youtube logo under her name on the door. He was just about to knock, when he heard something on the other side. He paused, waiting for a moment. … There it was again. It was a soft moan, not loud enough to be heard if you weren’t listening for it.He put his ear on the wood, and could clearly hear her moans from the other side. He could hear as she moved around, the soft noise of something liquid splashing in the background of the sexual noises of frustration.

He listened, he listed for a little longer than he would like to admit. He formed a mental imagine in his head. She was standing here, buck naked, having just come out of the shower, her wet red hair hanging down past her shoulders, and her fingers idly pleasing herself as she waited for him. He slowly pulled back, before racing out and knocking on the door.

“Come...in,” Keywii said from the other side

Slowly, R opened the door, and saw KeyWii before him. She was entirely naked, but her body had changed. Her breasts were enormous, teh size of those inflatable beach balls that people bat around at stadiums. They were heavy, presumably heavy with the same kind of milk which was slowly leaking from her nipples, it having already collected in a pool underneath her. Her entire face was red, her hair having been ruffled and untidied as she had tossed and turned. Every little move she made caused her to moan, each time deep and taking out all of the air in her lungs. Her clothes had been discarded to the bed, laying in a hasty pile as she had been quick to get them off.

Her hands were busy caressing her aching body, one of them stroking over the round orbs of milk which had grown on her chest, sending shocks of pleasure to her brain, while her other hand was idly stroking against her slit, letting her fingers sink deep inside of her hot and wet cunt. She looked up at R as he entered the room, a sigh of relief amongst her pleasured moans.  
mess, entirely red, and her hair clearly not having seen a comb in her wild ride of pleasure.

“Shut...Mmhhhhmm...the door!” she commanded.

R jumped, and closed the door after himself. He then turned back to her. She was looking at him expectantly, but also lost in the pleasures of her body.

“What’s...going on?” he asked, his face more red than hers.

“Just...small problem...mmhhhmmm, that sometimes comes up. Go on...touch.”

R nodded, taking a few steps towards her, putting a hand to her breast. With the size, it was like sinking your hand against a warm pillow, or a water bed. He could feel as the warm milk squeaked around inside. They were incredibly warm as well, almost too hot to touch even. His touch brought a new kind of pleasure upon Keywii. His hand was slightly colder than her body, and it was like it felt like an ice block placed against a fire. She let out an even bigger scream of excitement, her breasts squirting out for a few seconds, a bit more lactation.

“Listen...need this taken care off...I need you to fuck me,” She explain, with clear difficulty as she had to keep her mind straight for an entire sentence.

This was all that R needed to know, at least all that he needed to just do as the girl said. He quickly relived himself of his pants and underwear, tossing to the bed. His erection was good and hard. Keywii licked her lips as she saw it, the lust that had taken her body, wanting nothing more than to be pounded into the floor by this magnificent cock. She wanted, no, needed it.

He walked over behind her. He was a bit afraid to touch her, but took up position, his tip pressing against her wet slit. Both of them seemed to hold their breath, as R pushed inside, spreading her lips to accommodate for his girth. He sighed as he felt her internal warmth, her was burning up, and was nice and tight for him. She was awash with relief. It had been a scratch inside of her, a need that was finally taken care off. She almost jumped at the feeling of her pussy being stretched, an old familiar feeling, that had felt so many years away. Her face laid against her giant and supple breasts, panting against it rigorously. Using the bounciness of her tits, she put her legs around his hips, locking him in for a second ,before she pulled him in, contracting her legs, and forcing him deeper into her wet snatch. He gasped, overwhelmed with the sudden pleasure.

“Come on...fuck me...Fuck me hard!” she demanded.

He wasn’t gonna go against her wish. Grabbing onto her hips for balance, he began to thrust in and out, building a steady rythm every time he sheathed himself inside of her. Both of them sounded like they were out of breaths, their bodies too excited to keep the air in the lungs, forcing them to constantly gasp and moan.

It was not just the good dicking that brought Keywii joy. She could feel with every thrust, that her breasts opened a little more. Every pound that was put into her released just a bit more lactation onto the floor, as it slowly pooled around them. They were soon standing in ankle deep, with R not even noticing, his mind too taken up with the tight pussy in front of him, which had enraptured him like the song of a siren.

The show went on, with R pounding against Keywii with all of the force he could muster. They both rocked as she slid back and forth on her enlarged mamaris, the flow of lactation almost too much for the grate in the corner to keep up with. She reached a hand down, dipping her fingers in the liquid beneath them, and tasted. She felt a surge of energy, the creamy taste just what she needed. Warmth washed over her, the lactation giving her a new level of lust. An intense heat built in her chest, and she could feel how the size of her breasts were growing, ever so slowly. That alone was pleasure enough, but the rhythmic thrusting of R, made it all the better.

R had his hands tightly wrapped around her waist. Even if she had released him, he would not have stopped. He was normally shy, but now he was a different beast, someone who was only gonna stop, when this girl was leaking from her pussy, completely filled with his cum, a mess as she felt the warmth slowly seep out of her.

They were quickly building up to their own climax, egged on by the other, as they wished to feel the rush a simultaneous orgasm. Keywii’s breasts had reached their maximum size, about half as much bigger as they started when R had entered, both of them leaking a considerable amount of milk onto the floor. The grate had long since been outcompeted, the milk now completely covering the feet of R.

With the new size, Keywii could fully lay on top of them, laying spread eagle. She had long ago released R from the vice grip of her legs. R, seeing an opportunity, laid down on top of her, thrusting down into her, her squelching tits squirting out even more as he squeezed the between their combined body weight, and the hard floor.

R was soon reaching his climax, he could feel as his length began to bulge, the churning in his sack as he got prepared to unload inside of her. Keywii screamed for him to finish inside, not with words, but with a meaningless yell, one of lustfull hunger.

Soon they bot hit their limit, R hilting himself inside of his big breasted partner, his hot cum spilling inside of her. Keywii, crashing like a train against a wall, screamed as her breasts began to lactate like two fire hoses, spraying hard enough for it to hit against the walls. R put a few more weak thrusts into her, his body wanting more of her comfortable warmth and tightness.

Below them, the giant breasts which they had been on, started to deflate, the lactation finally having an effect on the sheer mass of the boobs. Soon, they were back to normal size, both of the participants panting against each other, as they rested in the milk that was still on the floor. 

They both laid there for a minute, letting the last waves of their orgasm run through them. The entire room was filled with the smell of sex. Sweat, cum, and a whole lot of milk. Most of the lactation had run of, leaving only a few patches around on the floor.

“Well...I am certiatnly done,” Keywii muttered.

“Me too,” R replied, letting his face rest against her back.

She turned to look at him. She smiled flipping her entire body around, nad pulled him down into a quick kiss. He was surprised at the show of affection, but didn’t complain, leaning into it for a moment before she broke it.

“Come, let’s clean up in here.”


End file.
